


Moons Over My Hammy

by devereauxed



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: Luisa and Rose find themselves at a Denny's in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlymidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlymidnight/gifts).



> My girlfriend dragged me into this ship and now I'm in too deep. 
> 
> She gave me this prompt at dinner tonight and I couldn't resist.

Luisa took a sip of her Diet Coke and watched the woman across the table from her take in her surroundings, her eyes gliding over the plastic menus, the plastic kid’s meal cups, the TVs playing the news and whatever game of something she didn’t care about currently airing on ESPN. She couldn’t have looked more out of place if she tried, her red hair cascading in soft waves over her shoulders contrasting with the green dress that hugged her body. Somehow even in the harsh overhead fluorescent lighting of the restaurant she still looked gorgeous and Luisa smirked, proud to be sitting across from her.

“Why?” Rose asked her as eyes tracked the harried waitress across the restaurant. 

“Why what?” 

“Why did you drag me here?” 

“To this forsaken wasteland?” Luisa smirked.

“You said it, not me,” Rose muttered.                              

“We’re here because I was starved, and, if I’m honest, sometimes you just need a good Moons Over My Hammy.” 

Rose narrowed her eyes, “Lu.” 

Luisa’s smile dropped. “They don’t serve alcohol here,” she said quietly. 

Rose’s face softened and after a beat she picked up her menu and asked, “What exactly is so slamming about a Grand Slam?” 

Luisa’s heart skipped slightly, always aware that whatever Rose’s faults, she just wanted Luisa to be sober, sane, and safe. Plus, she had let her drag her to a Denny’s at two a.m. on a Tuesday, and if that didn’t mean true love then she didn’t know what did. 

Before she could answer Rose’s question about the slamming qualities of the menu, the waitress came to halt next to their table. “You ladies know what you want yet?” 

“I’m gonna go with the Moons Over My Hammy.” 

Rose sighed, handing her menu to the server, “Make it two.” 

As the waitress walked off to send in their order, Rose returned to scrutinizing the establishment.  
  
“Have you really never been to a Denny’s before?” Luisa asked, smiling. 

“Absolutely not. I’m surprised you’ve spent any time here.” 

“Good when you’re drunk, good when you’re hung-over,” Luisa shrugged. 

“Gotcha,” Rose smiled at her slightly, not pushing her on the subject, for which Luisa was grateful.   

The bell on the door jingled and Rose’s body immediately stiffened. Luisa’s heart dropped, not knowing who was behind her and what trouble they were in. She turned casually to catch a glimpse of whoever was making Rose look like a cornered cat ready to fight and immediately burst out laughing. A young couple was making their way to a booth just behind Luisa, the man carrying what looked to be a very unhappy toddler who wanted to be in that Denny’s about as much as Rose did.

“Babe, are you frightened because there’s a child or because they’re straight?”

Rose glared at Luisa. “I’m not frightened of anything, but I am questioning the logic of bringing a two-year-old in here in the dead of night.”

“They need to eat?”

“Eat in the car.”

“Rose.”

“What? It’s just common courtesy.” 

“Feeding your toddler rubbery eggs in the cold, dark car is common courtesy?” 

“Yes. It’s only polite.”

“You are such a snob.” 

Rose didn’t answer, glaring at the family as they settled in.

“Is this going to be a thing? Are we doing this now?” Luisa sighed. 

When Rose was still too preoccupied to answer her for a second time, Luisa kicked her under the table. “Hey! Pay attention to me, I am _adorable_.”

Rose met her eyes and smiled. “I can’t argue with that.”

Luisa grinned at her.

The waitress appeared next to them with their food, and Rose’s good mood evaporated as she took in the plate that was placed in front of her. Luisa hid her smile behind her drink, “Problem?”

“What happened to this chicken?! Did they take eggs from a radioactive hen?”

Luisa couldn’t contain her laughter, and dropped her head into her hands giggling. 

“I’m serious! Why is it that color?!” 

She looked so scandalized that Luisa just couldn’t keep it together. “It’s not radioactive, promise.” 

Rose poked at the sandwich skeptically, and muttered, “it hurts my eyes.”

“Just eat the damn thing!”

Before she could be convinced to try anything on her plate, the child in the next booth let out an unearthly, piercing shriek. Rose stiffened and fixed a death glare on the offending toddler. Luisa tried to diffuse the situation by catching her eye once again, but she was having none of it. Every thought in Rose’s mind was being projected clearly across her face, and Luisa was growing concerned at how much of it seemed to involve violence of some kind.

“I am so glad you aren’t armed right now.”

Rose flicked her eyes to Luisa.

“Wait – you aren’t armed right now, are you?” 

Rose grinned at her. Luisa wasn’t sure if that was a yes or a no, but her next question was interrupted by the child loudly and emphatically announcing that he was not going to be consuming his dinner. Rose calmly rubbed her hands together and said quietly, “I’ll be right back.”

Luisa grabbed Rose’s arm before she could actually stand up, “Lady Crankypants, you need to stop. What is with you?” 

“Do you not hear this?” 

“It’s the middle of the night! The poor thing is tired!” 

“So we all have to suffer?” 

“Yes, this is their natural habitat; we are just visitors.”

“Well, I don’t accept that. The devil has risen and must be destroyed.” 

“I didn’t think that Rose who wears rose-printed clothing four days a week could get more dramatic, but here we are.”

“That’s just rude.”

“I think I know what it is. You need a nap.”

“I need no such thing.” 

“You get homicidal when you’re tired.” 

“I get homicidal when it’s Tuesday.” 

“What are you going to do when we have kids?” 

Rose stopped short, her eyes widening slightly. 

Realizing what she had just let slip Luisa began to stammer, “I, I mean, not we, not you, not kids, I just meant…” She trailed off and dropped her head into her hand.

As Rose watched Luisa try and recover, her gaze softened and she cupped Luisa’s cheek to get her to look at her.

“Hey,” she prompted quietly. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

Rose paused, then, rubbing her fingers gently across Luisa’s cheek, she said, “Our kids won’t be possessed so I’m going to like them fine.” 

Luisa’s breath caught in her throat as she looked up to meet Rose’s gaze.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And we are not feeding them this monstrosity.” 

Luisa blinked back the tears in her eyes. “Sure we are. Kids don’t like salmon en croute.”

“Ours will or we are giving them back.”

Luisa rolled her eyes. “It’s officially time for bed. I’ll grab the check.” 

As she slid out of the booth, she saw Rose subtly reach for the butter knife and decided it was best not to leave her alone.

“And you’re coming with me.” She dragged Rose out of the booth with her.

“But I haven’t even tried my Hammy Jam Jam.”

Luisa pushed Rose toward the counter, catching the child’s mother’s eye on her way out. The woman winked at her, and Luisa blushed. She nodded at her slightly before making her way to the front to pay.

After she had paid the bill, Luisa turned around to find that Rose had become enthralled by the claw machine. 

“Babe…” 

“I can win this!”

“I hate to break it to you, but you really can’t.”

Rose steeled her gaze. She should have known better than to throw down a gauntlet like that. 

Thirty minutes and forty-five dollars later they walked out into the dark, Luisa happily clutching a pink dinosaur. 

“Will you win stuffed animals for our kids?” Luisa asked shyly. 

Rose turned to her and smiled softly. “Absolutely.”


End file.
